Currently, traditional enterprise networks may include various nodes that contribute to an overall business process. The network nodes may include both physical and virtual machines. Enterprise networks may include virtual machines and physical hosts, which are required to provide an allocation of resources. Physical hosts do not have information associated with an underlining guest's ability to perform tasks and/or processes associated with their use in a business environment. A greater understanding of the guest's ability to perform their intended task(s) may be derived by monitoring and processing data available through the host's and guest's APIs. By monitoring the data associated with the APIs it is possible to apply processes that will yield an ideal resource allocation for one or more virtual machines.